


Day 17 of ObeyMax! Diavolo

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [13]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Fallen Angels, Loneliness, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: How *did* Diavolo get one of Lucifer's angel feathers?
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Day 17 of ObeyMax! Diavolo

Diavolo didn't have much of an opinion on Lucifer, when he first met him. He was stuck up in a way most angels tended to be, and normally, Diavolo would have thought of him as just another person in God's echo chamber, but there was something off about Lucifer. Deep inside, there was a hatred, a deep rooted disgust, and sometimes it would rear its ugly head and the angels always took the fall, never the humans or the demons. Lucifer, for all his bluster, hated the angels, hated God.

None of this became more clear than when Diavolo saw Lucifer next. The day was nothing special, if Lucifer going ballistic for a day straight only to suddenly calm down when faced with the Devildom's prince, was nothing special to you. Now, Diavolo and Lucifer were sitting side by side, overlooking a lake surrounded by lush undergrowth. Lucifer's six white wings were slightly fanned out behind him, as though a bird who was still pondering whether to flee or remain. Diavolo, as a sign of peace, kept his wings tucked closely behind him, and waited for Lucifer to speak.

"Diavolo," Lucifer began, and then faltered. "It's good to see you again. I apologize for my earlier behavior, it was… uncalled for." Diavolo felt Lucifer was about to say something else, along the lines of 'unseemly' yet he'd reworded at the last second. Saying his rude disposition was unseemly would mean that he should not have done such a thing in public, not to Diavolo's face, that such words should have been kept between angels. Saying his words were uncalled for meant that Diavolo did not deserve to be thought of that way. Diavolo smiled, feeling something like affection blooming in his heart.

"All is forgiven. I would like to invite you down to my home again some time, should you be willing. The Celestial Realm is quite beautiful." He added, smirking at his own word choice. He'd called the Devildom his home, and distanced Lucifer from his current home. Judging by the look the morning star was giving him, he'd noticed.

"... it is, isn't it? Though the view of all the lights in the Devildom is pretty as well." Lucifer said slowly, as though admitting some crime. Diavolo just laughed. He longed for the day when Lucifer's hate and disgust would get the better of him. What a sight it would be. Lucifer jerked, and the turned to him.

"Hey, how about this: I give you something of mine, you give me something of yours, and we stay together that way." At Diavolo's curious look, Lucifer looked away. "... I don't want to be alone here." Sadness and despair tinged the emotional chaos within Lucifer, and Diavolo felt his interest spike. He saw the olive branch for what it was. Carefully, Diavolo pulled off one of his golden armlets and handed it to Lucifer. It was imbued with his magic, and his presence could be felt with it.

Lucifer slowly brought one of his wings around to his front, and Diavolo tilted his head. With one swift motion, Lucifer plucked one feather off, and handed it to Diavolo. Diavolo gasped, genuinely surprised, and held the feather to his chest. It was warm, and glowing slightly, beauty condensed into a single feather, plucked from the most stunning creature in existence. Diavolo didn't know how to thank him.

He made it up to Lucifer a hundred, a thousand, a million years later, when Lucifer laid sprawled out comfortably on Diavolo's silk sheets, looking much more stunning in his black wings, dark horns, and obsidian jewel than he ever did as a miserable creature in the Celestial Realm. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short, I wrote this super last minute. Hope you enjoyed! Comments make me happy. 
> 
> Ps: for those of you waiting for Leviathan smut, it will come soon ;)


End file.
